Colors of the heart
by kaiumi
Summary: /Sus ojos, ligeramente alumbrados por la farola, eran de un suave azul, que poco a poco se fue ensombreciendo. La joven sonrió, con algo de sadismo en su rostro; una expresión llena de locura fue lo que mostró a continuación./ Si te enamoras de tu enemigo natural sin saberlo, ¿Qué eliges? ¿El amor o la rivalidad? —SemiUA.—
1. Dos extraños

Hooolo! Si, 'Holo', perdón, acabo de ver Megamente con mi hermano y mi sobrinito y se me pego xD Cambiando de tema; no, no estoy muerta, simplemente andaba... por ahí (?) Naaa pero la secundaria succiona el alma saben? ;^; Peeero como ya terminé este año (Yeaaaah!) supongo que tendré mas tiempo libre :D Solo espero que a la jodida inspiración no se le ocurra abandonarme ¬¬ Peeeero no los molesto mas, y les dejo leer :D

Soul Eater NO es mio. Eso prueba que si pides un deseo con Esferas del Dragón hechas en China, este no se cumple ;^;

* * *

Cada quien tiene un propósito. Algo que le ayude a mantenerse despierto y seguir adelante. Así sea una meta en la vida, o simplemente hacer algo trivial como esperar a tus amigos en un simple parque a que estos pasen por ti.

Claro, no todos los propósitos acaban por cumplirse en todos los casos…

Kid miraba aburrido como el Sol descendía en el cielo; bostezó dándose cuenta de que para ese momento, sus amigos no irían a por él. Rápidamente, el Shinigami comenzó a sacar conclusiones. Liz y Patty de seguro estarían en algún lugar como una tienda de ropa, o uno de esos lugares en los que uno se queda a divertirse; esos donde la música es tan alta que se te parten los oídos, o donde podrías conocer a tu 'pareja ideal'

—_Idioteces asimétricas_— ese pensamiento surco la mente del peli azabache.

Soul y Maka estarían en algún lugar privado, pasando el rato ellos dos, olvidándose de la existencia de sus amigos, o de que ese día ellos saldrían, como acostumbraban hacer muy seguido. De esas salidas de amigos que se hacen cada tanto. De esas, de las cuales cuando un amigo se enamora o consigue pareja, se olvida rotundamente.

Y finalmente, Black Star y Tsubaki. Con ellos sabía que no podía contar. Primero porque, a pesar de la insistencia de su arma de que el peli azul se comportara de forma 'decente' o medianamente 'humana' éste estaba empeñado en salir de misión a cualquier lugar para que otras personas además de las que ya le conocían, fueran consientes de su gran majestuosidad.

Fuera cual fuese el motivo. Kid últimamente siempre acababa quedándose solo. Como ese día, en el que debía darse por vencido y volver a casa a arreglar todo de la forma más simétrica o esperar a que sus armas regresasen de donde quiera que se encontraran en ese momento.

* * *

Se levanto de la banca color blanco en la cual estaba sentado, ubicada en una de las esquinas de aquel parque en el cual esperaba antes a sus amigos. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar. Estaba haciéndose de noche, y lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era encontrarse con alguien indeseable a mitad de camino.

Las calles estaban algo vacías, clara señal de que la gente se había dado cuenta de que no era demasiado seguro transitarlas cuando comenzaba a caer la noche. En ese tiempo, cualquier cosa podría aparecerse por cualquier lugar. Un Kishin por ejemplo, podría saltar desde cualquier sitio, y arrebatarle el alma a alguna victima indefensa que no estuviera prestando atención.

Algunos llamaban a esto _paranoia. _Otros le llamaban _ser precavido en tiempos de guerra._

Y era que últimamente, los ataques de Kishines, brujas y demás demonios enemigos de Técnicos y armas del lado del bien, se habían hecho más constantes, al grado que casi nadie podía respirar tranquilo.

Kid recordaba que hasta hace poco tiempo, una noticia algo extraña había llegado hasta sus oídos. La hija de una bruja famosa por su crueldad estaba rondando por DeathCity… Medusa, era el nombre de aquella despiadada bruja; una con tales poderes, que hasta confiada de sí misma trato de hacerle frente a Shinigami-sama, siendo derrotada por el mismo Dios de la Muerte, y desterrada de la ciudad en el intento.

Ahora ella tenía una hija, una de la cual nadie conocía ni su nombre ni su apariencia, solo sabían que su grado de locura era mayor o igual al de su madre, al igual que su sed por la sangre.

Con aquello en mente, el de ojos ambarinos avanzaba con pasos lentos por la calle.

Una suave brisa soplaba, mientras los faroles que había en múltiples esquinas comenzaban a encenderse automáticamente debido a la hora. Sin duda, si alguien le viese, el testigo diría estar más que seguro de que aquel escenario era digno de una película de terror. Una de esas en las que algo sale de en medio de la oscuridad para acabar con tu vida al mínimo descuido.

Para rematar aquello, de la nada se escuchó un grito.

El Shinigami detuvo su marcha, y giro su mirada en dirección al lugar más próximo, del cual creyó provino aquel grito.

Un grito femenino, desgarrador y que a cualquiera le haría erizar la piel.

Caminó con cuidado, tratando de guardar silencio, acabando por llegar a un callejón un tanto oscuro, solo iluminado por una farola que por lo que se veía, apagaría sus luces en cualquier momento.

Asomo su cabeza adornada por tres _asimétricas _líneas blancas rozando ligeramente la descuidada pared del callejón.

Pudo vislumbrar en la semi penumbra a lo que parecía ser una joven. Una muchacha alta, de pelo rosa y algo desordenado. Estaba ligeramente sentada en el suelo, en una posición algo expuesta, con una expresión de sumo terror en el rostro. Frente a ella, un hombre alto, de aspecto algo grotesco le miraba con ojos lascivos.

Kid noto al instante que aquel hombre no tenía buenas intenciones hacia esa chica; lo notaba por la forma en la que le veía, y fue por eso que supuso que aquella muchacha había gritado, con esperanzas de que alguien acudiera en su ayuda.

Posiblemente, había sido arrinconada por aquel sujeto; eso explicaría su posición actual.

El Shinigami estaba a punto de intervenir, para ayudar a la de pelo rosa, cuando vio como esta levantaba la mirada.

Sus ojos, ligeramente alumbrados por la farola, eran de un suave azul, que poco a poco se fue ensombreciendo. La joven sonrió, con algo de sadismo en su rostro; una expresión llena de locura fue lo que mostró a continuación.

Kid se quedo en su sitio, presenciándolo todo.

La peli rosa levanto su mano, aun sonriendo. En la mano blanquecina de ella se formo una nube negra, para luego, tomar la forma de una espada. La gruesa y oscura hoja del arma descendió de repente, produciendo un sonido estrepitoso a la par de que la chica la raspaba contra el suelo. Ella levanto la mirada nuevamente y se acerco hacia el extraño; su expresión insana hizo retroceder al grotesco hombre que para ese momento, dudaba de si tratar de aprovecharse de ella había sido buena idea.

Ella se acerco más; el sujeto retrocedió. Bajó la espada por un momento, apuntándole con su hoja al mentón del extraño.

—Ragnarok— susurro.

Después le atacó.

Una estocada fue suficiente para que una profunda herida se produjera en el brazo de su rival, (corte de simple advertencia nada más) quien aterrado intento escapar. La de ojos azules estaba a punto de dar un golpe final, de dar la última estocada con su espada color negro para dar fin a la vida de ese miserable sujeto. Más, justo en el momento en que el arma iba a rozar el cuello del hombre, Kid se interpuso desviando la embestida.

La muchacha le miro con ojos apáticos, opacos; vacíos.

Kid se irguió, para mirarle directo a los ojos a aquella... bueno, suponía que era una técnico.

El extraño que casi perdía la vida, aprovechó aquella oportunidad para escapar, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, desapareciendo de la vista del Shinigami y de aquella muchacha.

Kid se preparó, por si en algún descuido suyo ella intentaba atacarle; sin embargo, ella flaqueo un poco, soltando la espada, y cayendo al suelo. El Shinigami alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que impactara contra el piso.

Para su sorpresa, la que suponía era un arma normal en poder de una técnico, se deshizo en la misma nube oscura en la que había aparecido y volvió al cuerpo de la muchacha.

Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco, y el Shinigami noto que estos habían vuelto al que parecía ser su color normal.

La peli rosa tambaleo un poco; al parecer estaba mareada.

Sin decir nada, la joven se paró sujetándose de una forma un tanto extraña el brazo. Era alta, y esbelta, detonaba en esto el que posiblemente tuviera cierta maestría para manejar su espada. El de pelo azabache se puso de pie algo confundido. Intentó seguirla, decirle algo siquiera, pero nada salía de su boca.

No fue sino hasta que ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de él, que fue consciente de todo lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Espera! No me has dicho tu no-

—Chrona— le corto ella acabando por dar su respuesta.

Él se quedo ahí, parado. Mientras ella se iba, como si nada; sin agradecerle, sin aclararle nada de porque estaba así o quién era ese tipo…

—_Chrona_…—

* * *

Llegó a su casa (una enorme mansión en realidad) y lo primero que hizo fue irse directo a su habitación.

Su padre no estaba, y eso era algo que él ya sabía de antemano. No tenía ganas de cenar ni nada por el estilo; por esos momentos, solo quería pensar un poco en lo que había pasado.

Llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama mirando al techo.

Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Tampoco era como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, pero esa chica… había algo en ella que le causaba una verdadera intriga. Como si la conociese, o al menos hubiese escuchado de ella.

Era extraño.

Intento por todos los medios no pensar más en eso e irse a dormir; ya luego pensaría en ese tipo de cosas, aunque dudaba el volver a ver a esa chica.

Deseaba volver a verla.

* * *

Despertó cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro.

Se levanto con algo de sueño todavía. Por más que lo había intentado, la mayoría de la noche anterior se la había pasado pensando.

Resoplo mientras comenzaba a vestirse luego de haberse dado una ducha con tal de despejarse un poco. Bajo las escaleras y vio que ni Patty ni Liz estaban ahí; los platos y demás cosas estaban sobre la mesa, eso le sirvió de ayuda para darse cuenta de que ambas habían desayunado y ya se habían ido. ¿Desde cuándo ellas salían tan temprano? Hizo caso omiso y salió sin comer nada.

Solo Dios sabía la razón de su desconcierto.

Caminó a paso lento por las calles, ahora iluminadas y transitadas por la hora. Subió las escaleras hacia la entrada del Shibusen y ahí encontró a sus amigos; pensó en reprocharles el porqué de no haber estado con él el día anterior, a sus armas preguntarles en donde habían estado y porque se habían dio sin él, pero no había necesidad de hacer tal cosa; no por el momento.

Se saludaron entre todos y entraron al gran edificio.

Estaban por iniciar las clases de Stein cuando llegaron; tomaron sus respectivos asientos y se prepararon para escuchar la palabra 'disección' entre las oraciones de su profesor las siguientes dos horas, acompañadas de algún de otro chillido del que fuera la víctima de Stein ese día.

El Shinigami tomo asiento y se quedo mirando hacia algún punto invisible de aquel salón. Estaba dispuesto a aburrirse, y no prestar atención; no porque no quisiera, si no porque en ese momento, el ultimo grano de atención que le quedaba estaba concentrado en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—Cambiando de tema, hoy tendremos a alguien nuevo— el Shinigami levanto la vista ligeramente, todavía sin interés real por lo dicho anteriormente por el profesor.

—Adelante, pasa—

La puerta se abrió y por esta pasó una chica. Una muchacha alta, y con una mirada cohibida.

Kid levanto aun más la mirada, todavía sin interés.

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron de sorpresa ante lo que vio.

Ahí, frente a ellos; frente a todo el alumnado en realidad; estaba Chrona.

* * *

Jooo los deje en intriga (?) Vale, no, pero por lo menos es algo. Los capitulos de este fic seran algo cortos(que quieren de mi? 15 paginas de word? xD), y calculo que serán mas o meno capitulos, dependiendo de cuanto quiera alargarlo (de hecho ya lo tengo planificado en mi mente, solo hace falta escribirlo xD) y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo) 

¡No me maten por subir otro fic y no actualizar 'FUKAI'! Pero es que tengo un tantito la mente en blanco para ese fic, pero creo que ya tengo algunas ideassss, solo esperen :D Si no queréis leer cosas raras entonces tenedme paciencia! xD Vaaale (porque alargo las palabras así?) Ahhhh y gracias a Jumbiie Hana (Jumbiie-san xD) por darme ánimos y tenerme paciencia! xD Prometo continuar el fic :D

Ahora si, Bye!

_Recuerda que por cada Review que dejas, Kid y Chrona están un poquito mas cerca de estar juntos, OMG! xD_


	2. Acercándose al enemigo

**S**oul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

**II: **Acercándose al enemigo.

* * *

—_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Chrona— ella asintió de forma tímida, aunque realmente con miedo. Su madre le infundía eso; miedo. Y como buena "hija" que era, ella le hacía caso, y seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra siempre; aún si eso implicaba acabar con la vida de un inocente._

_—S-si— su madre sonrió ante su respuesta, carente de seguridad pero satisfactoria después de todo. Chrona dio media vuelta y sosteniéndose el brazo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida; esa mañana ella entraría al Shibusen, como aliada. Esa mañana la venganza de su madre daría inicio._

* * *

Caminaba con cautela, como si temiese que alguien fuese a atacarla. Parecía no recordar que ahí nadie le conocía, y que todos suponían que ella era una nueva Técnico, una común y corriente.

Se sujetaba el brazo como de costumbre, esperando no llamar la atención de todos y pasar desapercibida. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era ser el centro de atención de todos; no sabría lidiar con eso.

Miraba a su alrededor intrigada, con curiosidad hacia esas personas que le rodeaban; algunas le sonreían, otras le miraban con desconfianza, y otras simplemente hacían de cuenta como que no podían verle; le ignoraban.

En poco tiempo, llegó al que creyó era su salón de clases. "Class Crescent Moon" leyó en un pequeño letrero sobre la puerta, la cual abrió a medias, quedándose en el marco de la entrada, nerviosa, mientras esperaba a que alguien le diera alguna señal para entrar.

—Adelante, pasa— escuchó la voz del que suponía era el profesor salir desde adentro. Abrió por completo la puerta y dio un par de pasos para quedar frente al gran alumnado. Se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del salón de clases, y más aun al ver a tantos alumnos juntos viéndole intrigados.

Se quedó viendo hacia sus nuevos "compañeros de clase" y como éstos le miraban. Entre tanto, divisó a alguien que pareció reconocer, aunque no totalmente; en una de las filas del centro, estaba un chico de pelo negro con tres curiosas líneas blancas en su cabeza, y un traje negro prolijo en su totalidad. El muchacho la miraba, como si le estuviera inspeccionando, como si ya le conociese…

—Bien, ella es Chrona Makenshi, es nueva aquí, así que les sugiero que la traten como se debe, ¿de acuerdo?— el profesor, Stein, dijo aquello último en tono serio, dándoles a entender que de lo contrario, habría serias consecuencias. Todos asintieron, y Stein prosiguió.

—De acuerdo. Chrona, puedes ir a sentarte en la fila debajo de la central. Aquella en el lado izquierdo, ahí hay un asiento libre— seguidamente le señaló dicho asiento. Ella asintió y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar señalado.

Podía sentir las miradas curiosas de todos cernirse sobre ella, en especial la de cierta persona.

Llegó hasta su asiento y se sentó en el banco, debajo, había unos cuantos libros, supuso que eran los que usaría en esa y las próximas clases del día.

Notó que a su lado había una chica de coletas y pelo rubio cenizo; ésta le miraba sonriente, como queriendo saludarla en silencio. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta.

—Soy Maka— dijo ella para sonreírle y tenderle la mano, a modo de saludo. Chrona miró su mano, y después a ella. Pensó después, que no habría nada de malo en estrechar su mano; eso no cambiaría en nada las cosas. Así que con timidez apretó la mano ajena, sonriendo levemente en el acto.

—Chro-chrona—

—Bien Chrona, bienvenida a Shibusen— y sonrió, de nuevo.

Luego nadie dijo nada.

El tiempo transcurría lento, y ella sentía la insistente mirada de alguien en su espalda. No sabía cómo, pero lo sentía. Estaba convencida que era ese chico. Ese de la noche anterior; le recordaba, pero no del todo. Recordaba cómo le había "ayudado", y como le impidió recolectar el alma de aquel sujeto que en su momento supuso una amenaza. Eso le había molestado, pero ahora, era incapaz de sentir dicho sentimiento.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, la incertidumbre en ella se acrecentaba. Estaba nerviosa. No quería que él le descubriera, que todo se arruinara y que su madre se enfadara con ella. Odiaba cuando eso sucedía.

Volteó ligeramente, solo para ver a aquellos ojos dorados de la noche anterior mirarle firmemente. Estaba sorprendido; quizá no hubiera esperado volver a verla.

Giró su mirada nerviosa, y porque no, algo sonrojada. Eso le pasaba con frecuencia, pero esa vez, se había sonrojado solo de verle mirarla así. Se juró a sí misma no volver a voltear; si lo hacía, no sabría cómo hacer para ocultar su sonrojo o dar siquiera alguna explicación.

Se paró de su asiento en cuanto escuchó como la campana que indicaba el receso sonó. Bajó a zancadas las escaleras hacia la puerta para salir del salón; no quería pasar mucho tiempo rodeada de tanta gente, y menos de aquel chico.

Sin embargo, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado...

Había pensado en caminar por ahí un poco, y ya de paso averiguar algunas cosas que le sirvieran a su madre; sin embargo, ignoró aquello en cuanto se dio cuenta del tamaño del Shibusen, y que lo más seguro sería que se perdiera antes de averiguar algo útil.

De repente, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

— ¡Chrona!— volteó la mirada encontrándose con los verdosos orbes de Maka, la chica de antes, agitando la mano mientras le llamaba. Chrona pensó en irse por un momento, pero desistió de la idea, y se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella.

—Ven con nosotros— dijo sonriendo; fue entonces que ella notó la presencia de un chico de ojos rubí y pelo blanco, con una peculiar sonrisa detrás de Albarn.

—Te mostraremos la escuela—

—S-si— respondió tímidamente, comenzando a caminar con aquellos dos que le parecían tan peculiares.

Recorrieron un sin fin de lugares, subieron y bajaron, pasaron por pasillos desiertos y por otros repletos de estudiantes, entraron y salieron de varias aulas, y se le fueron mostrados los principales salones; ya para cuando acabaron el recorrido, la peli rosa estaba agotada, aunque para su sorpresa, la hora del receso no había terminado aun.

En todo aquel trayecto, Chrona había averiguado que ella era Maka Albarn, Técnica de Guadañas, y él Soul Eater Evans, un arma, y compañero de Maka. Tal vez, eso le serviría de algo en el futuro a su madre.

—Ven, te presentaré a nuestros amigos— dijo la de pelo cenizo, Chrona asintió y nuevamente les siguió por los pasillos. Se detuvieron en uno, al pie de las escaleras, donde había un grupo de chicos de su edad, algunos que ya había visto antes en la clase. Al perecer, les estaban esperando.

Los ojos de Chrona se abrieron de par en par al ver que entre ellos estaba ese muchacho que tanto quería evitar.

Odió a su suerte en ese momento, aunque también era incapaz de entender el porqué de estar evitándolo. Como una luz, la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos: Seguramente, él le pediría explicaciones de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero ella no podría dárselas por completo; como resultado, él investigaría acabando por descubrirla y arruinando todo por lo que su madre había trabajado. No. No dejaría que eso pasara; aun si tenía que dejar de huir y ganar su confianza, por todos los medios ella iba a cumplir con los propósitos de su madre. Para eso era que estaba ahí. Ese era su propósito.

—Chrona, te presento a: Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y a Kid— dijo señalando a un chico de pelo azul, una muchacha alta y de cabello negro, dos chicas similares y de pelo rubio, y finalmente al azabache respectivamente.

—_Kid... con que ese es su nombre— _Chrona era consciente de que él ya le había dado su nombre antes, pero a pesar de eso, al estar bajo el efecto de la magia de su madre, se le hacía dificultoso recordar los hechos de hacía poco tiempo, cuando se encontraba bajo su control. A pesar de eso, había sido capaz de recordar a ese muchacho, aunque no estaba segura del porqué.

— ¡Hola Chrona-chan! — la menor de las que suponía eran dos hermanas, agitó su mano mientras hacía ademán de saludarla, mientras su hermana mayor, Liz, le sonreía. Chrona solo atinó a sonreír ante el gesto.

— ¡Oi Chrona! Puedes llamarme ¡El Gran Ore-Sama! — gritó eufórico el de cabello azul poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella agitándola nerviosamente. Al instante, Maka le golpeo con un libro, dando un grito de guerra diciendo algo como "Maka-Chop", algo que ella no entendió en el momento.

Poco después, Black Star, como recordó que se llamaba, se sobó la cabeza adolorido, mirando enojado a la de coletas, dispuesto a decir algo más, callándose al ver la mirada de advertencia que tenía en el rostro la técnico. Soul rió un poco, callándose al instante al imaginar que algo similar le podía pasar si se burlaba en un momento así.

Cuando todo se hubiera calmado, Maka se dispuso a hablar:

—Bien, y- Las palabras de la Técnico se cortaron, en cuanto Black Star salió corriendo, jalando del brazo a su compañera, diciendo algo en el camino sobre que había olvidado una importante misión y que alguien tan grande como él no podía perderse misiones tan importantes. Chrona le miró sorprendida, aunque los demás parecían estar acostumbrados. Maka por su parte juró golpearlo más tarde por interrumpirle y fastidiarla ya dos veces en un día.

—Es un tipo cool, pero es algo hiperactivo— le dijo Soul, mientras miraba hacia la estela de polvo que había dejado su peli azul amigo en su marcha. Chrona asintió, mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

—Bien Chrona, si quieres, nosotros seremos tus amigos— Maka sonrió y ella le miró unos instantes. Amigos... ella nunca había tenido eso que ella mencionaba. A penas y conocía el significado de la palabra. Chrona no podía tener amigos, era incapaz de eso, además de que si aceptada, al final acabaría por defraudarlos, y ellos le odiarían ¿Qué haría cuando su madre atacara al Shibusen, y ellos se enteraran de quien era ella en verdad? Le odiarían, le repudiarían y ya no sería aceptada. En cierta forma, temía eso, aunque sin saber porqué, sonrió, aceptando automáticamente la propuesta de la técnico. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, acompañada de los demás.

Después de aquella demostración de afecto, todos comenzaron a caminar; el receso había terminado.

Mientras caminaban, Chrona mantenía su celeste mirar fijo en el suelo, caminando detrás de los demás. Sin que se diera cuenta, el de ojos ámbar se le acercó.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras?— ella se sobresaltó, levantando la mirada de golpe. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella al ver esos ojos mirarle tan cerca de su rostro.

—Y-yo... n-no te ignoro... Shi-shinigami-kun— dijo nerviosa, esquivándole la mirada. Esos ojos le ponían nerviosa.

Kid enarcó una ceja ante el apodo impuesto por ella. Nunca nadie le había llamado así.

—Tampoco me has dicho porque anoche estabas así— genial, le había pillado con la guardia baja, y justo con el tema del que menos quería hablar. —Ese sujeto-

—So-solo me defendía— se adelantó ella; los demás ignoraban todo aquello, mientras caminaban avanzando en el pasillo, y ella deteniendo ligeramente su andar, haciendo que él también lo hiciera. —E-estaba sola y-y me defendí. —

—Ya veo. ¿Has entrenado mucho no?—

—S-si— respondió haciendo acoplo de la situación, dándose cuenta de que el tema se había desviado un poco.

—Tienes, cierta maestría, supongo que serás una buena Técnico— y le sonrió. De forma galante, y ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Era extraño. Nunca le había pasado aquello antes, pero no le desagradaba.

—Ven, los demás nos van a dejar aquí si no nos apresuramos— ella asintió y le siguió, alcanzando a los demás.

—Gra-gracias—

— ¿Ah?—

—Gra-gracias por a-ayudarme anoche— él no le había ayudado en sí, simplemente había evitado que aquel encuentro se fuera a algo aun peor si es que seguía; sin embargo, decidió hacer de cuenta que las cosas habían sido como ella le indicaba, vio en ella que posiblemente esa fuera la mejor elección.

—No es necesario— y le volvió a sonreír, de esa forma tan propia haciendo que ella nuevamente se sonrojara y que esa extraña sensación volviera a posarse en su estómago.

Chrona giró la mirada, buscando que él no notara el color rojizo que habían adquirido sus mejillas, algo que le extrañó a Kid pero quien no dijo nada para no incomodarla; parecía ser demasiado tímida.

El Shinigami aún tenía varias dudas que necesitaba que ella le aclarase, como el extraño origen de su arma, o el porqué del cambio tan repentino en su personalidad. Ahora parecía tan tímida, aun cuando la noche anterior había querido asesinar a sangre fría a un vagabundo.

Kid acalló esas preguntas, después le haría un pequeño "interrogatorio" por el momento, quería que su estadía en Shibusen fuera pacífica.

Llegaron al salón todos juntos, los demás parecían no haber notado la corta ausencia de ambos, puesto que no dijeron nada al respecto. Entraron, y siguieron con las clases normalmente.

* * *

Cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer y Chrona salió de aquel edificio; de inmediato sintió un enorme alivio en su ser; había conseguido pasar desapercibida aquel día y mejor aún, había adquirido gran parte de la confianza de aquellos técnicos y armas muy fácilmente.

—Medusa-sama e-estará feliz, ¿N-no Ragnarock?— preguntó para sí mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Como respuesta, en su espalda se formó la misma nube negra que antes, pero esta vez, aquella negrura adoptó la forma de un ser amorfo, algo infantil para quien lo viese en ese momento***. **Aquella pequeña criatura se posó sobre sus rosados cabellos, golpeando ligeramente su cabeza.

—A-ah ¿porqué m-me pegas Ragnarock? D-duele— se quejó cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Despues, aquel diminuto ser comenzó a hablar con una voz chillona.

— ¡No seas idiota! Sabes que no debes familiarizarte mucho con ellos—

—P-pero es p-para ganar su c-confianza— se defendió, y "Ragnarock" pareció desistir un poco.

—Vale, pero no te encariñes con ellos, o si no las cosas serán más difíciles— ella asintió y siguió caminando, mientras Ragnarock volvía a posarse sobre su cabeza. Él tenía órdenes de no salir mientras ellos dos no estuvieran solos, así nadie sospecharía, aunque era algo hostigador para el pequeño de color negro el tener que estar en el cuerpo de ella todo el día.

Mientras caminaba, Chrona pensaba; sabía que no debía encariñarse con ellos. Eran el enemigo, y debía ayudar a su madre. No debía coger cariño hacia el Shibusen, eso lo tenía claro.

Lo que no sabía, era que tal vez sus "enemigos" ya hubiesen comenzado a entrar a su corazón. Al igual que cierto Shinigami, hubiese comenzado a corromperla.

* * *

*** En el fic, Ragnarock ya es pequeño, no como en el anime, que -si estoy en lo correcto- en determinado momento se hacía de ese tamaño :D Además de que Medusa no es enfermera en el Shibusen, si no la bruja más buscada muajaja (?) **

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :DD Espero y la estén pasando bien, y, como regalo de año nuevo, les he traído la Continuación de este raro Fic (?) -mentira, de casualidad hoy se me ocurrió el capítulo- ejem.

Espero y les haya gustado, y si, sé que es corto, pero calculo que los capítulos de este fic serán más o menos así. Lo siento. De todas formas, espero y les haya gustado -como ya dije xD- Y como verán, hubo un toquesito de KxC un poquito nada mas (muy poco ;A;), pero da pie a lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo e.e ¡Y ya! no hago Spoiler xD

Bien, eso es todo! Feliz Año Nuevo y que este 2013 lo pasen muy bien :D

Yo me despido por el momento. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Hasta la próxima!

_¿Merezco un Review por ese asimétrico Fic? xD_


End file.
